NFC is a technology in which magnetic field induction is used to implement short-distance communication between electronic devices. A peer to peer (P2P) mode is a bidirectional communication mode in the NFC communication. Two NFC terminals can perform bidirectional information exchange in the P2P mode. In the P2P mode, generally the Logical Link Control Protocol (LLCP) is used to establish a data link and perform operations, such as activation, deactivation, and management.
With the development of the NFC technology, an NFC High technology emerges. A characteristic of the NFC High technology is that an NFC controller (NFCC) controls a related operation that is based on an LLCP link, and a controller (also known as a Device Host or a DH) of an electronic device serves as a master controller and is responsible for application-layer data exchange over an LLCP link. In this case, as long as the NFC High technology is used to transmit application-layer data, the DH is required to stay in an operating state. Therefore, the DH is required to participate in NFC P2P data transmission involving application-layer data, which increases load of the DH.